


Volleyball Is A Cruel Sport And I'm Talking from Experience Y'all

by shiitanki



Series: Fergalicious Definition makes Terezi loco [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Homestuck - Freeform, Taxcord, Volleyball, beach, but then i liked where it was going, so i just kinda kept it lol, this was supposed to be just saphie's perspective for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitanki/pseuds/shiitanki
Summary: ig this is teeeechnically a continuation of rhy's beach fic cause it mentions the events from it but like whatever it's a beach fic and you can't change it now
Relationships: Saphie/Vivram
Series: Fergalicious Definition makes Terezi loco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Volleyball Is A Cruel Sport And I'm Talking from Experience Y'all

Ah, the beach.

This place held special memories for a few trolls. Tuzzah and Valkan nearly drowned here, but hey, they got to make out or whatever on the beach after a botched CPR attempt (Neex had told her allll about it), so that was cool right? Neexla and Delide got into yet another nearly fatal fight, but that was pretty normal at this point. All in all, the beach was a curious mistress, and the trolls, her even more curious servants.

Saphie rummaged around in the back of the van, looking for her sunhat. It was a pretty hot day, so she chose a medium length one. However! Hot days mean increased body temperatures, which means needing to cool off, which means hot trolls in various stages of undress! It was a lose-win-win, and Saphie was willing to deal with a single loss for the prize of seeing some rather _tasty_ sights. She was still a single troll, and she wanted to change that! Of course, she _was_ crushing on a particular olive blooded troll, but she had to have some backups if that failed!

After finally finding her sunhat, Saphie put it on snug so that the wind wouldn't blow it off. She was about to start taking off her clothes so she could be in her swimsuit that was on underneath, but a voice behind her called her name.

"Saphie, are you getting into your swimwear now?"

She turned around to the voice and was met by one of her moirails, Lontoz. He was in a loose fitting tanktop with some regular floppy shorts and sandals; typical beach wear. A volleyball was tucked on his hip, held there by a firm arm. "Yeah, I was just about to. Is something up?" She asked.

"Well, Val challenged us to a volleyball game. It's them, Deli and Allahe versus me and Vivram at the moment. We need an extra player, so I wanted to ask you."

Saphie hummed while thinking about it. On one hand, she was gonna see some smokin' bods up close! But on the other, volleyball wasn't really her mojo.

"I think I'll just watch, I don't want to get sand in my suit. Thanks for offering, honey." Saph said, adjusting her sunhat. "Alright, that's ok; I'll see if Tuzz or Krei want to join instead." With that, the hunky clown walked away, waving towards Tuzzah in attempt to sway them into joining the team. Saphie hummed as she resumed taking off her clothes, only being left in her swim top and swim skirt. Pushing her hair back, Saphie walked down to the volleyball beach court, spotting Deli, Val and Allahe scheming in a little triangle while an uneasy Peckoh sat on an abandoned lifeguard's chair as referee. 

Saphie waved to her best friend's matesprit. "Hey Peckoh, are you the referee for the game?" She looked up at Peck. The chair was an unfair height boost; Peckoh was already tall enough as it was. But regardless, it made sense for them to be so high up. Peckoh waved back. "Uh, yeah! I am. Deli originally asked me to be on her team, but if I'm being honest, I'm a little scared of her and Valkan's power when they're on a team together, so I asked if I could be referee instead." Saphie nodded in understanding; Allahe was putting himself in a dangerous situation, but this _was_ Allahe. He's practically a god, so he can handle these two!

"I see! Good luck up there, Peck!" Saphie called to them. Peckoh thanked her, and Saphie found a beach chair to lounge on while the teams deliberated and got together into their positions.

The teams had been decided: Allahe, Delide and Valkan on the right court versus Krei, Lontoz and Vivram on the left court. Saphie wasn't sure who she wanted to cheer on, so she was going to cheer for everyone the best that she could. 

After a coin toss, it was decided the right court would serve first. Saphie's eyes trailed on Valkan's form as they threw the ball up in the air and smacked it across the court. She cheered her former black crush for their serve, then looked to the left court. Krei and Lont were passing back and forth for a set up while Vivram looked... confused, the poor soul. He was barely going after the ball, and would only occasionally bump the ball before looking around nervously at the gradually growing audience.

The ball soared over the net as Lont and Krei completed their pass. Deli, Val and Allahe looked at each other, and Saphie could feel something was up. The ball came towards Allahe, who did a backwards set, letting the ball barely bounce off the back of their fingers. Deli jumped up to set the ball towards Val, who spiked it down viciously, earning them a point. The three whooped and cheered, and Saphie clapped for them. She looked back at the left court and saw Krei's stare of absolute loathing towards Val. They muttered something towards Lont, who nodded and whispered it to Vivram, who nodded with a gulp. He looked very off put by whatever idea Lont had telephoned to him.

The ball was once again the right court's, this time Allahe serving. They leaned close to the floor before serving an underhand serve. At first, the ball seemed too low, that it wouldn't make it over the net. Saphie was prepared to watch the ball bounce off the net, but her vision was mistaken. The ball barely made it over the net and was headed straight for Vivram. Allahe grinned and nodded towards Deli, who got into a predetermined position. The scarred troll shrieked and put his arms up in defense from the ball hurtling towards him. By pure miracle, the ball bounced off his forearms and towards Lont, who set it back over. 

Saphie felt herself relax. She didn't know she was tensed up from the anticipation. She watched as the ball was volleyed back and forth, with the right court putting up a vicious onslaught. It was almost scary to watch, but at the same time, Saphie was getting a little bored. Sure, she was watching some babes play ball, but there was only so much of it Saphie could watch. She got up around break time, finally getting in some socializing with her friends.

Vivram was sweating bullets, shaking like a leaf. Saphie headed his way, confused. "You alright, Vivr?" She asked, startling the olive blood. He nodded, wiping a visible line of sweat off his forehead. "Jegus Christ they're scary... I thought I was gonna die out there!" He groaned, gingerly rubbing his forearms. They were pretty bruised up from the onslaught of spikes and... punches? Did Deli know that you're not supposed to punch the ball in volleyball?

"Oh honey, you're all bruised! Let's get you fixed up." Saphie said, taking hold of Vivram's arms gently and examining the damages. She could feel Viv squirm a little, possibly from being uncomfortable, but she couldn't tell. What she _could_ tell, though, was that Vivr needed to be substituted. If he continued playing, his whole body would be bruised at the end of the trip!

"Are you sure, Saph? The others need me for the game!" Vivram argued as Saphie began leading him to the back of the van where a little first aid kit sat patiently.

"Do you really want to go back to the game, in truth?" 

"...No, not really, but they still need me!"

Saphie let out a huff as they grew closer to the van, now leaving the soft sand and walking up the sidewalk on the hill where the van was parked. "There's substitutes, it'll be ok. Besides," She opened up the back of the vehicle. "We need to put some of that athletic cream stuff on your arms so they don't hurt as much when we go back down there. Now where did I put it..." Saphie leaned over into the van, searching for the cream and soft bandages that would ensure the cream didn't dry off or become dirtied by sand. Vivram gulped nervously, looking away from Saphie's _hindquarters._

"Aha! There it is." The rainbow drinker pulled out the bandages and cream, holding them in one hand. With her other, she moved bags and boxes out of the way, and laid out a nearby towel on the van bed. She hopped up onto the van, and patted the spot next to her. Vivr sighed and hopped up as gently as he could, trying not to use his arms while getting up. 

Saphie narrowed her eyes at how far away Vivram sat. "Sweetie, you need to scoot over here. I can't put the cream on you if you're so far away."

Silence. He was a little too embarrassed to move so close.

Saphie decided to help Vivram out and scooted closer herself, their shoulders touching. She took Vivr's arm and began delicately applying the sport cream, doing her best not to agitate the bruises as her fingers slid over the skin. She was concentrated on Vivram's arms, not noticing how olive the troll's face had become, much less how jade her own was.

"There, now I'm going to put on the bandages. They're not medical bandages, so they shouldn't stick onto you later." Saphie informed the other troll as she began wrapping layers of the thin bandage on his arms. Once again, her attention was focused on Vivram's arms, doing her best to disregard how much faster her bloodchamber was beating.

As she neared finishing, the bandages reached towards Vivr's wrists. When the last arm was nearly done, she reached behind her to grab some scissors to cut the bandage off from. With a final snip, she cut the bandage. Putting the scissors down, she was about to pull her hand away when Vivram grabbed it with his freshly bandaged one.

Saphie's eyes now looked up at Vivram's face, and she noted just how flushed he was. Had he been like this the whole time, or was this just from now? She smiled, a little giggle escaping her lips. "Aw, your face is so olive, Vivram! It's adorable~" She cooed.

Vivr was looking away, his face a burning chartreuse. Even his ears were the same pigment. "Saphie, I..."

He looked back, and very quickly, planted a fast kiss on her cheek. It was almost too fast to be considered a peck, but it was still a kiss, nonetheless.

Saphie's eyebrows flew up in shock, her face turning multiple shades of persian. Her free hand went up, feeling where Vivram's lips had been only moments ago. Vivr was looking away again. 

"I wanted to say thanks for patching me up."

He very quickly let go of Saphie's hand and went sprinting down the sidewalk, running away from the scene. Saphie watched him run all the way down, trip on a sand castle, fall onto the soft sand, then keep running until out of sight.

"Oh my..." She murmured to herself, a giddy grin spreading across her face as she felt her bloodchamber's beat reach her throat. Maybe she wouldn't need to have any backup crushes after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a fic about all the trolls but i got carried away and ended up writing a saphram fic. REGARDLESS i like how it turned out.i like the dorks ok


End file.
